Butterfly Effect
by Sona.yougg.2002
Summary: Sam arrives to Blackwood to be next to Josh and help him trough as she was the one person he trusted... Obviously, both of them already knew that what was going on between them wasn't just friendship anymore. The story takes place in the original story line, but the options are different that in the game and the whole fanfiction is based on Butterfly Effect...
1. Chapter 1 - Memento Mori

Butterfly Effect

Author's note : HIIIIIIIIII! I wanted to write this Josam fanfic for a while now, and I am so excited about this! It might contain some rather disturbing content as I am freak and hey, it's Until Dawn , what were you expecting! Also, I am not sure if it will or will not turn more... Mature , as I'm making it up in the process of writing, so ... Yeah ! I would also like to note that the story itself takes place in the story line and I change stuff that will give a new butterfly effect and a new ending, sooooooooooooo... Yep! Let's get riiight into the story!

Chapter 1 – Memento Mori

(ten hours until dawn)

Sam couldn't believe she was actually in this . Not really sure if the whole thing was a good idea or if it's gonna be horrible, but as she heard his voice, she reassured herself that it's worth it.

"Back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway! TAAAAAGH!" She gave a slight smile to his joy about all of this, pressing pause and remembering all the great memories ... An d all the bad memories ... Ugh, poor thing, it's harder for him then for anyone else... She couldn't help but worry about him.. " Um, let me just let you know ,um ... Let's take a moment to .. Address the elephant in the room, for a second. I know, you're all probably worried about me and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year, but – I just want you all to know... it means... " A slight pause in his voice made all of the emotions inside him visible. At least for her. She knew him damn too well, maybe he was trying to look super cool and chill about all of it, but she knew , deep inside, he didn't move on ... PTSD , you know. " It means so much to me that we're doing this. And I ... I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we're all still here together, ya' know, thinking of them. " He sighed and continued. " I , I really wanna spend some quality time with each and every one of you and share some moments that we'll never forget, for, for the sake of my sisters , you know ? Okay ... So! LET'S PARTY LIKE WE'RE FUCKING PORN STARS , OKAY ?!" She smiled " And make this one a trip we will never forget , alright?! YES!"

 _"Yes dummy"_ she thought , turning off the phone and looking out the window of the rusty old buss. If there was one thing she was sure she was gonna do , was giving that guy a huge huge bearhug as soon as she arrives.

The buss came to a stop and she walked to the door , almost running her way to it and jumped out .

How strange is it to be back here again.

 _"Think of him ... This is all for Josh ... "_ she thought, repeating the sentence inside her brain over and over again like a mantra .

"Blackwood Pines ." She whispered under her breath." No turning back now, Sam."

She made her way trough the path ,where she saw a tiny squrel jumped out of the bushes, scared Sam a lil.

"Aww... Hey there little fella!You hungry?" She told , leaning down and taking out the nuts she brought with her and handing the to it.

 _"Don't move Samantha..."_ She thought, freezing and holding her breath, waiting for the animal to approach her and take the food she had to offer.

And so the tiny creature slowly made it's way toward Sam and took a nut with it's tiny hands and ran back into the woods.

"Cutie." She whispered looking after the squirrel and continued her way to the cable car station.

When she arrived , she saw Chris' backpack and his phone buzzing .

 _"Connection! Yes ! "_ She realized , and jumped in her place, then zipping Chris' backpack close, so that the phone won't be exposed and pulled out her's. The only person she wanted to call right now was Josh.

She dialed his number and waited .

"Sam! Hey you made it! " Chris' voice rang from behind her. "Whom are you calling? " He told quite confused .

"Josh..." She told, taking the phone an inch away from her ear .

5 more seconds, and he finally answered.

"Hello?" The voice from the other side told, clearly surprised by the call.

"Josh? It's Sam , I- "

"I realized it's you , dummy ."

"Hey!"She giggled ." Watch out, porn star ."

To that, he just laughed .

"Wooooow." Chris teased Sam as she melted over the phone " Butterflies, butterflies and love in the air."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" She yelled back back at him.

"What?" Josh's voice sound taken back by this , as he clearly though Sam's cussing and yelling was directed toward him .

"Ugh , it's nothing , just Chris messing around with me ."

" Hahah... Tell that fucker I'm gonna beat his ass." He told jokingly .

"He tells he's gonna beat your ass fucker!"

To that Chris took the phone from Sam and blowed in it .

"No connection sucker." He told before hanging up .

"Chris!" Sam told punching him on the arm and pulled the phone from his hand.

"Ouch! Calm down girl!"

"Would you like it if I do this to you while you talk with Ashley, huh?"

Clearly frustrated, she grumpily walked her way to the door of the car station.

"Hey, Sam , cool the fuck down! It was just a joke. Besides, I wanna show you something ."  
"I'm not really in the mood of you showing me something , Christopher ."  
"Okay Samantha. But whatever it was , it was going to blow your mind."

She didn't turn around to face him, but was kinda interested with what he was going to show to her.

"What is it?"

"Oh huh, here comes Sam! C'mon , you need to see it with your own eyes! It will blow your MIND!"  
"Ugh , alright." She told, giving up .

Although she kinda anted to kill him, he was such a goofball it was hard to stay mad at him for a long time.

He led her to the back of the station building and ran up to a shooting range.

"Ta-dah! Pretty rad , huh?"

"Yeah..."

"C'mon, look at those beauties!"  
He made a shooting pose, and she slightly giggled.

"Uh, "beauties" is not exactly what comes to mind.. Why is this even here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?"  
"Haven't you met Josh's dad?! He thinks he's like Grizzly Adams or something.. Wanna try?"

"Nope."  
"Okay, then I will."

He pointed at the aim .  
"Nah, let's go, Josh's probably waiting for us."  
Lowering his gun , Chris mockingly laughed and told in a girly pitch voice.  
"Omg, let's go , he's probably waiting for us, or more like, for me, 'cause I'm his little Sammy , ain't I?!"  
"I will fucking kill you ! First of all, I do not sound like that! " She kicked him slightly harder this time "And then, I told US , not me, and I... I am not... His Sammy..." She unwillingly blushed and looked down.

"Oh c'mon, we both know you are." He patted her on the shoulder and continued the very motivational speech of his "Haven't you noticed yourself? You two are meant to be!"

"Thanks for the pleasant sarcasm, Chris."  
"That.. Wasn't sarcasm. Really."  
"C'mon, we need to get going , goofass bitch."  
She tried to act like nothing was wrong , but everything was very , very wrong.

In over 20 minutes , they were on the other end of the cable.

In the cable cart, in a desperate attempt to break the silence, Chris started bubbling about him and Josh.

"You know how Josh and I met?"  
"Nah..."  
"Okay, third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front, we didn't even know eachother existed. But, the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him, so the teacher made him move to the front, where I was sitting."

"Okay, so?"

"So I got moved to the back!"

"And...? "

"And next to Josh! That's how we met! And became friends to this day."

"A match made in heaven." She giggled.

If it weren't for the fact that Jeanie Simmonds hit puberty like, three years early and on that day decided to wear a low-cut shirt that showed off her training bra. I mean who knows? You could be riding in this cable car alone. Right now, or talking to some other person entirely. Boom, _Butterfly Effect_."

 _Butterfly_ effect _..._ She rolled those two words inside her head over and over again... If Hannah didn't fall down that slide in first grade and if Sam didn't help her up, she would've never met her, nor Josh... And , no annual Blackwood getaways with friends , and none of that... None of that would've happened... Nobody would've died and so ... This ... Oh shit... And even if it did happen , then Josh wouldn't talk to Sam after their death and nobody would've asked him , begged him to see a psychiatrist and he wouldn't stop .. Cutting... And he would probably be dead by now... Oh dear Lord ,this shit is complicated...

"Sam? Did you find the purpose of life?"  
"What?"  
"You're thinking to deeply..."  
"Oh that... I was just thinking about that ... _Butterfly effect_ thing..."  
"Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yep."

The car came to the end of the cable and the two of them jumped out, walking to the door, where Jess was supposed to wait for them.

"Jess! Hey!" Chris called for help as the didn't find the way to open the door themselves.

"Jess! Over here!" Sam joined him, hitting on the glass.

"Ugh..Are you guys having a really weird stroke?"  
"We're stuck in this stupid thing!" He explained.

"Can you please let us out? Pretty please?" She made a puppy face at her friend and waited for her to open the door.

She sees her hand push the button on the door as it cracks open.

"Oh. My. God. I thought we were goners, another ten minutes in there and I would've chewed off my own leg."

The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Aw, sick , Chris!" Sam giggled .

"Look, I got a lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here." He told , grabbing his leg.

"Ah, you better show that off to Ashley, dumb ass."  
"Shut the fuck up almost but not yet Washington."  
"What the fuck?!" Sam gave him the look.

"Wait a second!" Jess raised and eyebrow, grinning at the two " Do you mean Sam and Josh..."  
"NO!"Sam yelled at the top of her lungs .

"Alright, alright , easy there!" She told , giggling at her clearly fallen friend.

"Chris, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you."

"I kind of believe you..."  
"Chris."Jess turned very serious all of a sudden " Can you like , leave us girls alone for a second, plz?"  
"Ugh, where am I supposed to go? Narnia?"  
"Sit on the fucking branch , Christopher."  
"Gosh, chill."  
"THE BENCH!" She pointed at the bench and added " NOW."

"Okay , okay captain Jessica, okay."  
"NOW."  
Chris backed off, hand up in the air as a gesture of " please don't kill me".

"Now you."

"I what?"  
"See, I know when something is going on. " She raised her eyebrow and crossed her hands.

"Ugh..."  
"Come on! He's not that bad! Give Joshy a chance!"  
"Aaaghh... I ... I don't know ..."  
"Oh please , you do."  
"Maybe... But I'm not sure..."  
"K sister, just know that I'm always here for ya'..." She paused the continued " With a shit load of condoms."  
"Fuck you!"  
"LOOOOOL!"  
They laughed at Jess' unimaginable humor and then a thought sparked inside of Sam's mind. _Why would YOU need condoms?_

"Jess?"  
"What?" She told, still laughing at herself.

"Why would you need condoms?"

"Well, Mike and I are together now... I though, maybe... You know."  
"Yeah, that explains everything now..."

"So..."

She was gonna say something, but Chris interrupted her.

"Hello? Time? It's getting quite late and we're still here, maybe we should just go to the longe already? Or is your "discussion" in progress?"  
"Comin'!" She yelled back , waving a goodbye to Jess.

As they walked trough the forest into the clear path, they could hear Jess' and Mike's laughter and conversation, shared a few laughs about it and mocked each others' crushed again..

"I bet you and Ash would've made more INTENSE sounds out there."  
"Oh yeah, I bet, you and Joshua would make such sounds that the craws on the trees would shit themselves and fly off, thinking it was a bear or something."

She stuck out her middle finger and pointed at him.

"You , my boy , are officially dead."


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealousy

Chapter 2 – Jealousy

(9 hours until dawn)

Chris and Sam had finally arrived to the lounge and everyone was there. Well , except Jess and Mike, and they were probably on their way.

Sam looked around to find Josh and as soon as she spotted that knit cap she ran off. Chris didn't mind her disappearance as he approached his crush , who was freezing on the stairs.

Sams feet felt none – existent as she ran toward him. He didn't seem to notice her sprinting toward him as he didn't turn around from the jammed door.

 _"_ _Great."_ she thought .

She formed her arms around him , planning her attack , staying unnoticed. Perfect.

Sam suddenly and tightly grabbed him from the back, wrapping her hands around him .

"AAAAAAAARGH!" She screamed and jumped back.

Josh was in complete and utter shock and he screamed as loud as possible,

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sam's laughter was the sign of reality that brought him down from his shock.

"You little prankster!" He told in an angry but rather joking voice. He hugged her , then lifted her up dropping her down immediately . Her laughter was so joyful and... beautiful. He loved that laugh so much.

"Gotchaaaaa!" She told in between giggles and giggles.

"Give me a hug, you bastard." He told opening his arms , letting her hug him. And sure she did . He hugged her back , cupping her head inside his hand.

"You sure you alright boy?"She asked, now quietly and concerned.

"More than alright." He lied . He was very very happy to see her, and the rest of them, but still, he was in a depression, he was never alright. But lying to her wasn't as easy as he remembered it.

"Did you forget, you can't lie to me ? I know it when you're lying and when you are completely seious."  
"Am I lying right now?"  
"Kinda."

"Yeah... You know..."  
"Would you like to talk.. After, you know , everybody is settled down?"

"Yep."

She pulled away , still holding him , his hands around her waist.

"I'm here for you Josh, you know that , right?"  
"Yes , Sammy."

"Good."

She backed away and walked downstair to Ashley , sitting down next to her.

"Mm... good! But... a little cold... I think I could use some time curled up by the fire..." Ashley didn't seem to acknowledge Sam's existence there as she looked up at Chris with eyes that told " please please please love me " .

"Yeah... that does sound pretty nice." Chris told, obviously nervous.

"Chris!" Josh told, gesturing him to follow.

"Um..Huh, bye Ash..." Chris told, waving at her and running off toward Josh.

"Guys are funny, aren't they?" Sam finally spoke , looking at Ashley who followed Chris' steps with her lost gaze.

"What? Um, aha.." She nodded.

 _"Good thing she noticed my existence..."_ Sam thought, curling up into a ball of cold and mixed feelings.

As Chris ran up to Josh, he had that expression that worried him , like an "I know what you're up to" look.

"Ashley was like pretty hot today, right? She's like a "sleeper hit" kinda gal, you know?... Now I just wanna rip that parka right off her... make some snow angels. Right?"

"Uh, yeah ...Absolutely ..."  
"When are you gonna take her to the bone zone? You're just wasting time!"

"Sheesh... like that could ever happen... Besides, it's not like I'm the only one wasting time ." He told, raising both of his eyebrows. The dude couldn't even raise one separately.

"What do you mean ?"

"Oh c'mon, you think I didn't notice?"  
"Didn't notice what , man?!"  
"You and Sam! Embraces , whispers, you even lifted her up... When are YOU taking her to that bone zone?!"

"Shut the fuck up! We're just... Just..."  
"Just trying to find a way to bang each other." Chris smirked, letting out a small chuckle.

"Dude! Anyways, you are not the one to shame me! We're both stuck in this, okay! If I was gonna ... 'Bang' her, I would've , now back to your case."He sniffed his nose and continued "Listen dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents? I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You, and Ashley, alone at last... You've laid all the groundwork, you've been a perfect gentleman. Now you come in for the kill!"

"Ugh man. "  
"What?!"  
"Would you do that?"  
"What ?"  
"Would you do that ... you know, 'erotic possibilities' with Sam?"  
"We are discussing you , not me."  
"C'mon. Like this isn't the same situation."

"No it isn't the Sam situation. Not at all. You two have been crushing on each other for like 5 years and it's clear as fuck . And whatever is... Whatever is between me and Sammy... Me and Sam.. It's just one sided and you don't have to torture me any further."  
"What do you mean one sided."  
"I mean, that whatever it is, it's just me and ... She probably just hugged me up there as an older brother figure or something... You know what I mean and I just clearly asked you not to torture me bro."  
"Older brother figure? Are you kidding me ? She's all over the place, all about you!"  
"Nah man."

"Dude, I'm serious."  
"Why do you think that?What 'proof' do you have? Why should I think that myself? You're talking bullshit and hurting me more than I am hurt."  
"Listen up man, I did this thing... I really wasn't supposed to do but hear me out-"  
"Oh fuck , what have you done?"

"Look , I went to the back of the car station while waiting for Sam and when I came back she was jumping around with her phone on her ear and when I asked whom she was calling , she told it was you."  
"Wow man are you serious? I never thought of that! You know, I didn't even take the phone! I was not the one talking with her, not at all! This is such a surprise !"

 _"Sarcasm god."_ He thought to himself, letting a grin form on his face.

"Dude, get serious, I'm still talking."He gave him 'the look' and continued " She was so excited about talking with you and stuff, that I started teasing her ."  
"Oh man nooooooooo... That's why she yelled at you to shut up?!What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Hear me out! I told that there is love in the air and stuff like that, and when I took the phone and blew in it and stuff, you know, she told "Would you like it if I did that when you were talking with Ash?". Now as we found out earlier in "Crazy Crushes" today, it's crystal clear , at least she knows that I have that huge crush on Ash, so comparing us , that means she has a huge crush on you!"

"No man , no . She doesn't ... She just brought an example, that's all..."  
"No Josh no! Stop denying it! You two are meant to be!" He made sparkles gesturing, impressioning a fairly or something.  
"Dude . Shut up."  
"I haven't finished ."  
"Ugh.."  
"I took her to the shooting range and when I was about to shoot a few excellent bullets," Josh rolled his eyes at Chris' self-assureness "She stopped me, telling that you were probably waiting for us so I mocked her, 'cause I'm Josh's lil Sammy' and stuff-"  
"So you basically mocked me, huh?"  
"Listen up , she told me that she wasn't your Sammy , but sounded clearly upset with her 'not being your Sammy' and stuff, and I ... I told that you two were meant to be.."  
"I will fucking kill you!" He pointed a finger at him , angrily, but till laughing.  
"You two even sound the same! She told me that! And then she told thanks for the pleasant sarcasm , and I told her it wasn't sarcasm and she just dismissed it, and headed to the car."  
"See, she couldn't care less."  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He told making an annoyed face." I haven't finished!"  
"Okay , okay, continue ."

"When we arrived to the other... car station thing , we met Jess and stuff and Sam made fun of me, AGAIN, and of course , about Ash, and I told to her 'you better shut up you "almost but not quite yet Washington"' or something along the lines."  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
"I know, I know , I shouldn't have, but it's kind of too late now... Anyways, Jess was like , 'wait a second' and then 'do you mean Sam and Josh..' and Sam let out a struggling cry like "NOOOOO""

"Of course she did , because that is ridiculous!"

"Noooooooo. This is where the main thing rolled in. Jess made me leave 'them , girls' alone. You know what that means."  
"That means, you left them alone."  
"Physically, but I , of course being the God of Mischief that I am, overheard their conversation." He smirked and continued "Sam was like "no, there is nothing going on blah blah blah!" and Jess was like "Josh's not that bad, give him a chance " etc , and Sam was like "I don't know, I don't know..." and Jess was like you do and Sam told "k, maybe" and Jess said she has condoms with her! Do you imagine that?!"  
"You must've misunderstood something bro."  
"No! They were like literally screaming about it!"  
"I don't know man... Maybe you're right, but –"

"Guys?! We're freezing our buns off over here?! Won't you try and open that door or something?!" Ashley yelled out at the two .  
"Man, you wouldn't want those buns the freeze of now wouldn't you?" Josh chuckled , punching Chris in the arm.  
"Why wouldn't they just, go inside?"  
"Oh , I didn't tell you? The door is frozen, like the doorknob is jammed."  
"Oh crap."  
"Yep."  
"Should we like , try to break in?"  
"Nice idea. Tell me your plan."  
"Wait, I didn't say I had a plan-"

"You sounded like you had a plan. You better deliver, Cochise, or else you got four lovely ladies who are gonna be freezing their buns off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid."

"Well shoot. Nobody likes cool buns."

The two walked around the lodge , searching for a way to break in.

Chris started pushed an old cabinet over to the open window.

"Well well well. We got ourselves a thinker. Nice one." He told, helping Chris push the gigantic thing .

As Chris climbed on the cabinet and squeezed himself in, the next thing Josh heard was a loud thump and the crushing of a few household items.

"Bro , are you alive down there?!"  
"Ugh... I'm okay! I should have paid more attention in climbing class..."  
"You mean "gym"?"

"Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope-"

A loud smash of glass came out of the room as Josh stuck his head trough the window.  
"Wow bro." Chris told kinda confused " Did I do that?"  
"No, no I don't think so ... Here , use this."  
As soon as those words came out of his mouth , a lighter hit Chris' head.

"Ouch! Thanks bro!"

"Haha!" He giggled, which made Chris smile. Even he knew this whole thing was harder for Josh then he presented it . "Whoa - Chris - I just got an awesome idea."

"What is it?"  
"Yeah!"

"WHAT?!"  
"Okay. So. I am PRETTY sure that I've got deodorant in one of the bathrooms... you could use THAT with the LIGHTER..."

"I don't- I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?"

"Spray on. It's a can."  
"Ohh.. Yeah! Now I gotcha!"  
"Flamethrower."

"Just like we do with the lil' army dudes."

"Yup. The ones we melted. Just point the spray-can at the lighter then FWOOSH."

"Bye-bye frozen lock."

"Bingo. Alright, so you got this. I'm gonna go sort something out - you up for hunting around in the dark a little bit?"  
"Nope. But I'll do it."

"Godspeed, pilgrim."

He told and jumped off the cabinet, away from the window and out of Chris' view.

"Wait!"  
"What?!"  
"Are you going to talk with her now?!"  
"Ugh! Yeees! Happy now?!"  
"Yep!"

Josh didn't really know how to feel. Maybe Chris was right, maybe , just maybe, it wasn't all one-sided ... He walked his way to the front porch where Ashley and Sam sat on the stairs, discussing something. Little did he know that something was actually about them...

He decided : he was going to talk with Sam , somehow open the topic and then find out. If it was, in fact , true, then he would be the happiest man alive , if not, he would curl up into a small ball of loneliness and cry in the corner of his old room for the rest of the day. Great plan.

He walked toward Sam and sat next to her. Her attention quickly turned toward him as she turned her head in his direction and leaned it on her knees ,Sam looked him directly in the eyes.

"Do you have a minute? I thought.. Maybe we can talk now, you know , while not everyone is crowded around..."  
"Of course!" She smiled and nodded.

He stood up and offered her a hand .

"May I help you up , m'lady?"  
"Of course you may, ."  
She told taking his hand and as he pushed her up, Ash let out a small giggle.

"C'mon..." He told, not letting go off her hand. And it's not like she really struggled to pull her hand out of his, not at all. She was kinda pleased by it.

"Where?"  
"Into the woods..." He told dramatically.

"What the fuck?"  
"Haven't you seen the movie?"  
"I... Yeah that fairly tailish thing?"  
"Yep."  
"It was horrible."  
"Agreed."

"So, my prince," She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of things " why are you taking me into the woods?"  
"To talk... You know, alone."

"Ooooookay."

He realized he was being to quick with the hand holding and let go of her hand. What a loss. It was so small, compared to his, and although her nails kinda hurt his palm , it was soft and the heat coming from it made him feel sudden comfort in his actions.

"Josh...?"  
"What?"

"Did you bring all the meds with you?"

"I hope so..."  
"Josh?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Don't tell me you forgot something." She stopped in her tracks and waited for him to turn around. Which he did, and had that guilty look which told her 'yes, i did'.

"Jooooosh? Are you serious? Which one?"  
"Risperidone..."

"And what does that stands for? Please don't tell me it's the antipsychotic..."  
"Well, it is..."  
"Josh?!" She shook her head in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry !"  
"You shouldn't be sorry to me , you should be sorry to yourself!" She put her hands on her hips and turned her head in the opposite direction from him.

"Hey, Sammy, it'll be alright, I –"  
"What do you mean alright? Hallucinations are alright to you huh?"  
"Sam,-"  
"Josh! Look I'm just worried about you, okay? I don't want you or anybody else hurt in anyways, you know?"  
"Sam it's just a few days, I'm sure I can handle this!"  
"Really? 'Cause the last time you almost ... Almost killed yourself!"  
"Sam, I was off all meds , now it's just risperidone and I'm sure it's gonna be alright."  
She looked down at the sparkling snow. This was bad, really bad. But being mad at him would only make it worse... She knew it pretty well from the past experience. Being angry at him , yelling at him when he's off meds means making him nervous and stressed and that may add up to his...hallucinations and makes it worse.

"Can you explain me how did this happen?"  
"What happen?"  
"How did you manage to forget the pills, Josh."  
"Oh that... I just packed my stuff in a rush , dumping everything from my medicine table into the bag and it probably fell ..."  
"Ugh..." She threw her hands in the air " Perfect!"  
"Sam... I'm so sorry, I really did forget them ." The pitiful look on his face made him look like a child who broke the rules and made her wanna hug him, but she was having a "serious" conversation with him right now and doing that would be the worst decision. As told, giving him positivity when he does something negative will make him do it again... Harshly told , but true never the less.  
Instead , she made a few sure steps trough the cracking snow and stood 7 inches away from him.

"You know I'm mad right?"  
"Yep."

"Why am I mad though?"  
"Because..."He looked at her, hinting that he doesn't know.  
"Because, I'm worried about you, dummy."She told and pulled his beanie onto his eyes.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug which she of course accepted right away, squeezing him.  
"Wow wow there, I kinda feel my ribs crack, chill!" He told , pushing the hat away from his eyes.

"You know I care more than I'm supposed to, don't you?"

"Why ?"  
"I'm not really sure..."

Crap. He hoped deep inside that she'll tell 'because I love you' or something like that. But wouldn't that be a little too good?

"Sorry."She told all of a sudden, burying her head into his chest.

"What?"Confusion made it's way to his mind and settled down for a bit.

"I said," she rose her head up , looking into his eyes . Standing at 5'9" he was much , much taller than her, seeing as she was just 5'0", and looking him in the eyes wasn't the easiest thing to do." I'm sorry."  
"For what , Sammy ."  
"For yelling at you... And stuff. I didn't want to, I was just heated, you know.. To forget antipsychotics, dude that's huge."  
"No you don't have to say sorry. I really deserved it... You know, to forget the antipsychotics is huge."

She giggle. He felt like he could sell the world for that giggle. Sam climbed on the tip of her toes. Panic took over Josh's body. Was she gonna... kiss him?

" _.Please."_ he thought, although he didn't believe in such Lord, nobody else was left to beg at the moment.

"Josh?" her whisper brought him back to reality.

"W-w-what?" He mumbled to talk from the shock of the events.

"Can you.. Like, go down a little bit?"  
"What?" He kinda knew it wasn't what he thought of, but he still checked.

 _"That's so stupid of you, Josh!"_ He gave himself a mental facepalm.

"Dummy, down to my height ."  
"Gosh I'm stupid."  
"True, true."

He chuckled to himself, trying a bit too hard to act cool and bended his knees a bit, standing barely an inch taller than her, now that she was on her toes and he was ... bending , kind of.

"Great."

She told, leaning forward and softly kissing his cold cheek. Her breath was hot and he realized he was freezing. She dropped down and he scooped up, feeling blood go down his legs. Butterflies in his stomach were literally killing each other over her kissing him.

"You're freezing , Joshie."  
"Just realized I am."

"C'mon silly, we need to get somewhere worm."

 _"Bed"_ He thought and hoped, but nope. At least not now. Hopes never die, you know.

"Yeah..." He told, leaving dream land and coming back to planet Earth, which was kinda cold at the moment.

She took his hand, her pinkie touching his , making butterflies in her stomach burst out, flying around.

Walking to the lodge was longer than leaving it, as the dark settled on the mountains and the snow around them thickened with the fall.

"So freaking cold." She whispered . "Are we in Alaska or Canada, damn it!"  
"Not really sure." He giggled .

As the lodge came into their view, Sam let go of his hand and sprinted towards the door.

"Finally!" She opened the door, walking into the dark living room only lit by the fireplace. "At least it's not snowing here."

"Ugh! Finally! Somebody came!" Chris told getting up from the sofa and walking toward Sam and Josh.

"O Chris, Chris..." Sam sighed.  
"What! It was so boring here alone!"  
"Was that a hint that I'm boring?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No ,no , not at all, you're amazing..."  
She giggled at his clumsiness, although her cheeks turned instantly red at his words.

"No hope with me being around , Christopher."

Sam told , turning toward the wooden stairs.

"Where are you going , Sammy?" Josh voice sounded more ambitious and joking now.  
"Upstairs, smartass."


End file.
